


Stalwart

by Lys ap Adin (lysapadin)



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Angst, M/M, Smut, ij porn battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-31
Updated: 2009-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-02 05:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lysapadin/pseuds/Lys%20ap%20Adin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stalwart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [IJ's Porn Battle](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/porn_battle/), to the prompt "xxxHolic, Doumeki/Watanuki, forgetfulness." Smut flavored with angst. 299 words.

**Stalwart**

Watanuki may have forgotten, but Doumeki remembers, though every last glorious moment of it is rendered sharp-edged as broken glass by the way Watanuki reacted once they were strangers again. Even with the fate of the worlds hanging in the balance, it had been a steep price to have to pay. If he'd known what it would be like to have Watanuki turn away from him in advance of paying, Doumeki thinks, perhaps he wouldn't have agreed at all, no matter how willing Watanuki was to spend himself for the sake of other people.

He hadn't anticipated how heavy it would be to be the only one who carried the memory of their courtship. Everyone else has forgotten the way he and Watanuki fought their way into friendship, building it on a foundation of crises dealt with or averted, mediated through Himawari's constant presence at first, until Watanuki had been able to admit, however grudgingly, that he was just as willing to see Doumeki without her as with. Doumeki is the only one who remembers their first kiss, caught on the run between the world nearly ending and it being saved again. He's the only one who remembers their first time in bed, how Watanuki's breath had caught and how pleasure had shocked him into silence.

Watanuki has forgotten all of that--given it up for the sake of everything else. Fortunately, there are other kinds of memory, the ones ingrained in muscle and bone and tattooed invisibly across Watanuki's skin. And now, as Doumeki sets about relearning the taste of Watanuki's skin, reminding himself of and teaching Watanuki all of the places that make Watanuki gasp and moan and shiver, he promises himself that he will not give this up again, not for all the worlds there are.

**end**


End file.
